My Rainbow V Card
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: Kurt wants to loose his virginity with Blaine, before he can tell Blaine what he wants he wants some advise. Shame that advise is coming from Santana. THIS IS A TEASER. I'm putting up the official story once I've finished my other Kurt/Blaine story.


**Title**: My Rainbow V Card**  
>Author<strong>: MiSs-SuRealiSt**  
>Rating<strong>: M**  
>Pairing<strong>:Blaine/Kurt**  
>Summary<strong>: Kurt wants to loose his virginity with Blaine, before he can tell Blaine what he wants he wants some advise. Shame that advise is coming from Santana.**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Glee or the characters Bla Bla Bla  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash, explicit sex (eventually)

Because i'm still working on another Kurt and Blaine story i thought i'd put up a teaser chapter of my next story. it's not connected in anyway to the one i'm working on. hopefully this one will be better. if you have any suggestions i'd love to read them. i'll try and put up the story ASAP!

* * *

><p><span>My Rainbow V Card<span>

"Santana!" I called as I ran up to her.

"Hey gay boy, what can I do you for?" Santana greeted, turning to look at me with her usual smirk.

"Erm, I need your help. Err- Can we get coffee? Or something?" I rambled and her smirk deepened.

"Sure thing, I was heading there anyway." She admitted, marching towards the coffee shop.

"So, your finally going to give up your rainbow V card." Santana announced as soon as we sat down. I spluttered before looking up at her.

"How did you know?" I asked in a whisper and she 'pfft'ed and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Please. The only time people want my help is either to set a honey trap or get sex advise. I figured it would be the second one." She explained, taking a gulp of her latte. "For the record I think you should have lost your V card in the first month you were with the hobbit."

"Well no offence Santana but I wasn't about to throw myself at him." I snapped, taking a sip of my own coffee.

"Okay, fine, fine. If you want to be a prude." She smirked. "What sort of help do you need?"

"Err...how do you broach the subject?" asked in a hushed voice. She raised her eyebrows.

"How do you ask for sex?" She asked sounding amuses. I scowled. "Look before I can give you any friendly advise I need to know how far you've gone."

"What? Why?" I explained.

"Well have you made out?" she asked and I narrowed my eyes. "Okaay so yes. What about frotting?"

"Whating?" I questioned.

"You know, dry humping?" Santana asked bluntly. At that point the waiter decided to come over to give Santana her muffin. He looked at both of us strangely before smirking and going back to behind the counter. I covered my face in embarrassment and groaned.

"Well have you?" She asked, not embarrassed in the slightest.

"Okay...yes..yes, I have." I hissed. "We've done everything but..."

"Fuck?"

"Yes!"

"Well why couldn't you have just told me that in the first place. Okay what about fingering?"

"I..uh..no." I mumbled.

"Okay so you cant go about it from that angle." She murmured obviously talking to herself. She locked eyes with me. "Your just going to have to come out with it." She decided. I took my hands away from my face and glared.

"Ha, you think!" I snapped.

"Whoa calm down gay boy. Look you obviously can't just come out with it. But I know how cheesy and romantic you guys are. Jesus it makes me want to puke whenever I see you guys together. I'm sure you can say the three little words."

I raised my eyebrows at her and she smirked and leaned forward.

"**_Please. Fuck. Me_**."

"Have you ever...you know." I asked trying not to blush to much. It didn't work.

"Anal? Sure loads of times." She admitted with a shrug. I leaned forward slightly.

"What's it like?" I whispered. She grinned and leaned forward.

"Mind blowing." she commented with a smirk. "So, who's going to top?"

"Ermm...well I hadn't really thought about it." I lied and she 'pfft'ed again.

"Bullshit." She announced.

"Okay fine. I want Blaine to be top."

"Is this to make him feel better about his height?" She asked. I glared.

"What? No!" I shrieked.

"Okay I get it he's a tripod." She teased. "Look, you've just got to go with your instincts. You can't plan something like this or you'll end up disappointed. |Just go with the flow and see where it takes you."

"Okay. Okay I can do that." I admitted nodding my head. I looked up at her smiled. "Thanks Santana you sort of helped."

"Meh, it's what I'm here for." She grinned standing up and pulling on her coat. She was almost on the other side of the coffee shop when she yelled out.

"Hey gay boy. Give him one from me!"


End file.
